


Painted Kiss

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [39]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: mikenna prompted: Bram & Simon + Hickeys. Everbody is oblivious, with the belief that they’re this adorable couple . Except for Nora.





	Painted Kiss

“Bram!” Garrett called out to Bram, waiting for him to pass the ball slightly ahead of him. Bram understood the directive, passing the ball, and waiting for it in return before scoring a goal.

Garrett cheered once he did so, rushing to pull Bram into a celebratory hug.

He patted Garrett on the back once the hug ended and noticed a reddish hue on Bram’s jaw. It didn’t seem too serious, and Garrett didn’t recall Bram getting into an altercation during the game.

Garrett decided he must have missed it, Bram would often get shoved by defenders and it was likely something small or their referee would have caught it.

 

* * *

  

“Okay, take five everyone!” Ms. Albright instructed her students after twenty minutes of rehearsal. Her expression indicated that she could only stand them for so long without a break.

Simon and Abby made their way into the dressing room, where Abby had spotted a plastic sword which she thought would be hilarious to wield in the next scene.

“Hey, Si, could you help me grab it?” Abby pointed to the prop that was placed on a higher compartment.

Simon stretched upwards, grasping the tip of the sword and pulling it back down before he heard Abby gasp.

“What happened?” she asked, pointing to Simon’s hip. Simon distinctly remembered  _exactly_ what happened, but there was no way he was going to reminisce with Abby. In school of all places.

“Um…I…” Simon tried his hardest not to let the blood rush to his face. “It’s embarrassing. I hit it on the edge of our kitchen island,”

“Oh,” Abby nodded understandingly. “It looks like it hurt a lot,”

“Nah,” Simon waved his arm, “It wasn’t too bad,”

 

* * *

  

“Hey, Bram! You’re coming to the barbecue at Simon’s today right…oh!”

Nick walked up to Bram where he was changing, and Bram only just managed to cover up his chest. But he was certain Nick had seen the worst of it.

“I feel you man,” Nick pointed out, and Bram wasn’t sure where Nick was going with this. “Paintball can get intense,”

Bram breathed a sigh of relief. “Y-Yeah. It was a good game,”

“Maybe I could join you next time?” Nick smiled. “Get a few good bruises myself,”

It took all of Bram’s self-control not to laugh, instead, he just nodded politely.

 

* * *

 

“Oh no, were we supposed to get dressed up?” Nick asked as he noticed Simon wearing a collared shirt. Simon who considered it punishment to wear anything other than a hoodie or a t-shirt.

“Maybe I just wanted to look nice for Bram,” Simon shrugged, and immediately sported a smile that Nick knew wasn’t meant for him. He was right. He turned around and saw Bram waving hello to the two of them.

Simon closed the distance between them, giving Bram a kiss in greeting, causing him to blush. He whispered something in his ear that caused Bram’s eyes to go wide in shock and Bram indicated that they go somewhere else to talk.

Nick wondered when they had the time to develop such a perfected system of communication. 

 

* * *

 

The five of them sat on one end of the large outdoor table in the Spier’s backyard as Simon’s parents continued grilling hotdogs for everyone. Nora joined them, asking each of them a whether or not they wanted to try her version of a classic macaroni salad.

Only Bram was kind enough not to offend her, extending his plate out for a serving.

“Garrett mentioned one of the Hartfield defenders gave you some trouble today,” Nick said, taking a sip of his drink.

Bram looked confused, wondering what Garrett had told Nick.

“Doesn’t look too bad though,” Nick pointed out, rubbing his own jaw in the same place that Bram displayed what everyone considered to be an injury.

Well, almost everyone.

“Are you guys serious?” Nora looked at them in shock. “That’s a hickey,”

Simon facepalmed himself, keeping his hand there to cover his face as Bram’s blush slowly covered his cheeks.

Leah, Abby, and Nick all stared at each other; none of them wanting to believe that their two seemingly innocent friends had done that. It only lasted a moment, however, before they all burst out laughing; wondering how they could have been so naive.

A moment later, Nora, Bram, and Simon joined them, the tension dissipating completely.

“What so funny?” Jack asked from the grill, erupting the seated group into another round of laughter.


End file.
